Night Terrors
by Redaura
Summary: Sarahs having nightmares. Nightmares that leave her torn and bloody. Soon they get to much and leave her hospitalised with third degree burns. How much of this can she take and what is Jareths involvement in this?


****

Night Terror.

Sarah dreamt that it was chasing her through the catacombs of the Labyrinth. Its relentless pace never ceased as she ran and stumbled on doggedly through the sinister tunnels that wove through the guts of the Underground. She could know feel it right behind her, snapping at her heels as she forced her aching legs on and tried to suck air into her burning lungs. 

She knew the only way to escape would be to call him. Ask; _beg_ for his aid and mercy after she had so cruelly rejected him. But Sarah's pride held on. 

With abruptness her precringed back felt the steel claws slice through her back. "JARETH!" she screamed in fear as the thing moved in for the kill.

Sarah awake, sitting bolt upright, gasping and sweating as the last traces of the night terror left. With a sigh of relief she went to clamber out of her soaked sheets and cool down. She winced as her back stung. She whimpered as she realised her back was covered in deep, flesh wounds and the sheets where covered in blood. _Not again..._

With practised ease and minimum wincing she stuffed the bloodied sheets into the wash, she patched her back as best she could. Remade her bed and tried to avoid sleep...

This time she was in an oubliette. It damp, filthy walls where closing in on her and she would be crushed to death if she didn't get out! Frantically Sarah tore around the limits of the hole. 

To her relief she found a tunnel. She crawled down it, bruising her hands and knees in her haste to get away. She was sweating and to her dismay realised that the tunnel was getting hotter. The old, rusty metal beneath her hands was getting hotter, so hot she had to scrabble along in her shoes... Since when did she have shoes like his?

Her hair started to blacken at the end. It was like a forge, the heat was hitting Sarah like physical blows, perpetually. Still she had to go on. She couldn't turn back, for if she did she would be smashed to death in that sinkhole she had been put in. 

She could barely scream as the fire consumed her, leaving a sand blasted skellington...

Sarah awoke screaming. Her bed was on fire. She had smoke in her lungs and _she was on fire_! 

***

Anita watched the news. Your average news for America, except for one that really caught her eye. Not for the unusual aspect of it. There where lots of people that could enter and leave a building with little trace to be found. Or the ferocity of the attack in the safety of the girls home and the afterwards burning of her. No, it was the name of the victim that tipped Anita off to who had done it.

Couldn't Jareth save his pride and leave the poor girl alone?

***

Sarah looked miserably around the sterile hospital ward. She wished she were still in her own private room where she had been closely monitored while having her skin grafts. The doctors said it was a miracle and a blessing that her face was untouched by the ravages of the fire. But there, she had been doped up on painkillers. Now she was being 'weaned off them'. In her own room she had been alone with the quite, restful and steady beep beep of the monitors that let the world in general know she was still alive. Here though, the ceaseless whispering of the other teens and children on her ward was driving her nuts. She didn't bother to respond as a wheel chair skidded to a halt by the side of her bed. 

"Hi." A chirpy voice proclaimed. Sarah ignored her, hoping she'd just go away and not bother to bully Sarah and leave her to her mussing of the Goblin King and her night terrors. "I said hello!" The voice demanded. 

Sarah rose to the bait. "I know."

"A-ha! She does talk!" The chair bound girl declared. 

"Well of cause she does!" The bitchy girl next to her declared.

"Shut up Susan! No one wants your opinion, you bully. We're all scared here, why do you have to make it worse?"

The whole ward was paying attention to them now. Having Susan put in her place was a treat in did. Sarah looked at the girl. She had scars all down the side of her face, the legs that she could see where shrivelled and obviously un-useable. She looked at home in her hospital gown and wheels. 

"I'm Athena, but everyone calls me Ally." She said proudly. "Who are you?"

"Sarah." She murmured, a bit taken aback.

"Nice to meet you. Wanna come to the ket shop with me?"

***

It was in the 'ket shop', a gift shop for visitors to buy flowers, soft toys and chocolate for the patients. Sarah knew that she would never get anything from here, since no one ever visited. Her new friend screeched around the cute aisles making nurses come running. As Sarah was escorted back to her bed she realised that the nightmares had stopped.

With a feeling of apprehension she feel asleep.

***

Anita wiped the sweat off her brow and winced as her stiff muscles protested. Her tee shirt was sticking to her skin despite the winter chill in the air. She looked wide-eyed around the basement she had been holing up in the last few months while she had been safe guarding Sarah's dreams. 

This wasn't what she had excepted though. Fairies where normally weak in a world where iron was dominant and in the blood, not strong like this sender of the Night Terrors was. She decided she'd have to confront Jareth, for she couldn't' last out much longer like this and it wouldn't be much good to the prophesy if she where dead.

"JARETH!" she yelled.

***

Jareths head snapped up, who had called him this time? He though with a bitter smile. With a menacing smile he went to scare the foolish mortal.

When he arrived he was in for a shook. When the mortal, Anita had finished explaining he was ready to kill. With ice in his heart he went to solve the 'problem'.

***

Is that okay? Just a little idea I had... should I wright more or not bother? Reviews could be worshiped and loved *hint hint*


End file.
